This renewal application requests five years of funding for the continuation of the NENPRC's multidisciplinary biomedical research and resource program. The investigators will continue to pursue the National Institutes of Health (NIH) directed mission of utilizing the unique characteristics of nonhuman primates (NHPs) to conduct meritorious research that contributes to the understanding and solution of human health diseases. To further this objective, the emphasis of the application is to provide support for seven science cores (Behavioral Biology, Comparative Pathology, Immunology, Microbiology, Neurochemistry, Primate Resources, and Tumor Virology); to conduct pilot research; and provide Center-wide support services with emphasis on the pathogenesis of infectious diseases, treatment and prophylaxis of AIDS, basic immunology, ongenicity of herpesvirus, neurodegenerative diseases, and drug addiction. Additionally, this proposal seeks to: 1) enhance the Center's ability to serve as a regional, national, and international resource for collaborative, affiliate, and visiting scientists by providing specialized facilities, equipment, and technological expertise; 2) enhance the availability of NHPs for use in biomedical research; 3) train young investigators; and 4) provide the administrative, scientific, and primate resources infrastructure necessary to maintain and operate a Center. Four colony health-related resource projects are also included in this application as well as a five year Improvement and Modernization Program. The NENPRC, HMS, is fully accredited by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International.